


Nuzzles are the Best Medicine

by Revasnaslan



Series: Raised Amongst the Stars AU [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Family Fluff, Fluff, Galra Secret Santa 2k17, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Sometimes cubs have to remind others what the best kind of medicine is.—Written for the 2017 Galra Secret Santa.





	Nuzzles are the Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> This was written for lunarymagic for the Galra Secret Santa over on tumblr. Merry Christmas!!

“Two, three, five—”

“ _Four_ ,” Ulaz gently corrected the cub who was perched on his back—to help ‘weigh him down’, Keith had claimed. When Ulaz turned his head to peer over his shoulder, he found that Keith had scrunched up his face in a displeased pout at being corrected. “What comes after five, Keith?” Ulaz asked. “You’re supposed to be helping me keep count, remember?”

Keith’s entire body perked up at that, and he nearly tumbled off of Ulaz’s shoulders before managing to catch himself. “Six!” the cub said excitedly, as Ulaz lowered himself down towards the floor again.

“And then what?” Ulaz prompted.

Keith let out a soft _um_ as he thought and began counting on his fingers. In the time it took him to do that, Ulaz managed to do two more push-ups without any problem—not that Keith seemed to notice. “Seven!” the cub finally said.

Ulaz chuckled softly, ears twitching in amusement. “Very good. And what comes after—” He cut off when he heard the door to his and Thace’s room open with a soft _whoosh_ , and Thace stepped inside, gaze trained on the datapad he held in hand. He only paused after he looked up and caught sight of Ulaz and Keith across the room. Ulaz smiled as Thace tilted his head to the side, ears pinning back and twitching in confusion.

“What are you two doing?” Thace asked.

“Laz is helping me practice my numbers!” Keith explained. Ulaz felt the cub’s weight shift as he turned to properly look at Thace, and one of Keith’s small hands was using his head for leverage.

Thace’s head tilted to the side, his gaze softening. “Is that so?” he asked as he approached. “And why are you on his back?”

“He’s weighing me down,” Ulaz said, mirroring Thace’s fond look.

“You can help!” Keith insisted.

Thace’s expression fell as his ears shifted back and he glanced at Ulaz. “Kitling, I don’t think—”

“Go ahead,” Ulaz said, trying to be encouraging. Thace sighed after a moment, seeming somewhat exasperated, but his fondness was plain. Ulaz grunted softly as Thace settled on his back, making sure to distribute his weight evenly. He could feel the back of Thace’s head against his shoulder, the flick of one of Thace’s fluffy ears against the side of his head. It only took slight adjustments to Ulaz’s posture for him to be able to take Thace’s weight in addition to Keith’s. And then he continued doing push-ups as he had been before.

“Can you help count, Thay?” Keith asked, and Thace grunted as the cub abruptly fell over and knocked the wind out of him. “Counting is hard!”

“Of course I can help,” Thace assured him, as a low purr begun building in the back of his throat. “Now, where did you leave off?”

Regardless of what number Keith was on, Ulaz continued doing push-ups the entire time. Not that Keith—or even Thace—seemed to actually notice that. Ulaz wasn’t even sure that they were still talking about counting, as his focus was elsewhere.

“Do you think we’re doing good?” Keith asked, a little louder.

Thace hummed softly, and one of his ears twitched, brushing against Ulaz’s head. “Doing good?” he asked, sounding a little confused.

“Weighing Laz down!” Keith chirped.

“Yes, Keith,” Ulaz said, with a teasing undertone. “You’re both _very_ heavy.”

Thace chuckled softly. “What a nightmare,” he said, matching Ulaz’s tone. “Try to get another fifty, Laz. I’ve been keeping count, same as Keith—” He paused for half a tick, as Keith must’ve opened his mouth to say something. “And yes, kitling. You’re doing wonderfully.”

Ulaz’s lips quirked upwards into the makings of a smile at that before he lowered himself to the floor again, getting back into the rhythm he had already set. He was beginning to huff a little bit, although he figured he could manage for a while longer. “Do I get something if I get there?” he asked, half-joking.

“My eternal respect,” Thace said dryly. Keith giggled, trying to stifle it behind small hands.

“I already have your eternal respect,” Ulaz scoffed, lifting himself up again. Thace gave a soft hum of acknowledgment before Ulaz felt him shift. His moments stuttered for a brief second as he felt Thace’s nose brush against his ear, and he nearly lost his footing, but he took a deep breath in, and let it out, trying to focus—

“How can you be so sure?” Thace asked. His voice was low, gentle, comforting, and his breath was hot against Ulaz’s ear.

A shiver ran up Ulaz’s spine, but he didn’t get a chance to respond. One of his hands slipped out from underneath of him, and he fell, smacking his jaw against the floor. Thace and Keith both yelped in surprise at the sudden shift, but neither seemed to have been hurt so much as surprised. Ulaz groaned, rubbing his jaw as Thace shifted off his back and onto the floor.

Keith let out a distressed whine, crawling around to kneel beside Ulaz’s head. “Laz! Are you okay?”

Ulaz groaned, but managed a nod as he worked his jaw.

“Hold still, let me see,” Thace said quickly, moving to Ulaz’s side.

“I’m fine,” Ulaz insisted, even though he could taste the sharp, metallic tang of blood in his mouth. He must have bitten the inside of his cheek or something.

Thace hummed softly, looking _completely_ unconvinced. “And I’m the Emperor of Daibazaal,” he muttered under his breath, gently taking hold of Ulaz’s chin. His ears pinned back when Ulaz gave a slight start at the contact. Keith lingered at Thace’s side, holding onto his other arm and watching Ulaz with wide eyes.

“It’s okay, cub,” Ulaz said hastily. “I’m fine. Thace is just fussing.”

“Kitling, how about you go and get the first aid kit for me,” Thace suggested, gently nudging Keith in the direction of the storage unit on the other side of room. “And _you_ hold still,” he added to Ulaz, shooting him a serious look.

“Nuzzles!” Keith insisted, bouncing up and down on his toes. “Nuzzles are the best medicine!”

Ulaz’s ears twitched in amusement, recognizing the phrase Thace always told Keith whenever he got a minor scrape and was making a big deal out of it. Thace sighed, although a slight smile appeared on his lips as he glanced down at the cub. Then, he gently tugged Ulaz down, lightly nuzzling his nose against Ulaz’s jaw as a soft purr rose in his throat. Ulaz mimicked the sound half a tick later.

“Well?” Keith asked expectantly. “Did it help?”

“Yes, Keith,” Ulaz assured him. “It did.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)  
> beta'd by: [Akumeoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi)


End file.
